


cohabitation

by rhysgore



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “This,” she said, brandishing her hand with the aura of showmanship that was reserved specifically for making him miserable, “is an intervention.”-in which reines makes good on her threat of having waver live with her.





	cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

> i will fill this relationship tag with my own two hands if i must

Reines called it an intervention, but it felt more like she was punishing him for some transgression Waver didn’t remember committing. Under  _ normal  _ house arrest, at least he would have been allowed to stay in his apartment, away from anyone and anything on the outside that he didn’t want to see. 

 

Instead, he had come home one day to find that half his furniture was missing, and that the other half was actively in the process of being packed into the back of a moving truck by a team of movers while Reines watched, looking all too pleased with herself.

 

“Hey- hey, put that down!” Waver snapped at a man carrying out one of his chairs, and was ignored. Barging further into his apartment, he spotted Reines, and his eyes narrowed. He stomped over to her, furious- invading his home when he didn’t want her there was one thing, but this was on a whole different level. “What the  _ fuck  _ is this?!”

 

Reines turned to look at him, unaffected by his fury. A fey smile danced across her lips.

 

“This,” she said, brandishing her hand with the aura of showmanship that was reserved specifically for making him miserable, “is an intervention.”

 

Waver stared at her, blankly. “Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me correctly,” Reines said. “What kind of little sister would I be if I sat idly by as you determinedly ruined your life with your self-destructive behavior? I can’t allow you to drink yourself to death until you’ve paid back your debt to me, so I’ve decided to personally devote my valuable time and energy to helping you get better. No need to thank me.”

 

“I’m not an alcoholic,” Waver snapped. “Put my stuff back.”

 

“Mm, no can do!” Reines sighed, shrugging. “Half of it is already on its way, and it would be a real inconvenience to turn the truck around.”

 

Angry as he was at her, Waver took a deep breath, calming himself enough to ask a question.

 

“On its way  _ where,  _ exactly?” His jaw clenched, already fearing the worst.

 

“To my mansion, of course. Where else?” Reines laughed. “You’re coming to live with me, brother.”

 

And that had been it. Waver had sworn at her, threatened everything that was within his power, and even attempted to wrest one of his lamps away from the movers, a gesture that his left him flat on his ass and fuming. Not that it mattered. Arguing with Reines when she’d already made up her mind was like talking to a brick wall. 

 

Her driver took the two of them back to the mansion, and Waver spent the entire trip in stony silence, refusing to talk to or even acknowledge Reines’ presence in the seat next to him. It was childish, but he felt like he’d earned the right when Reines was determined to treat him like a child.

 

When they arrived, Reines showed him to his room, and Waver promptly shut the door in her face, locking it as loudly as he possibly could. Then, he walked over to his new bed, and collapsed onto it face-first.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled into the freshly starched comforter.

 

Reines had threatened this on multiple occasions, but not once did he consider the fact that she’d actually go through with it. He thought she’d been fine with him close enough for her to keep an eye on. He shouldn’t have doubted. His little sister had demonstrated over and over her willingness to go to lengths to make him miserable.

 

He wanted, very simply, to go home. But this was his home now. It was unsettling the ease with which Reines could completely uproot his life.

 

At least the bed was comfy.

 

He shouldn’t have expected otherwise. If there was one thing prestigious mage families didn’t lack for, it was money. Shrugging off his jacket, Waver slid under the sheets, feeling a sudden exhaustion overtake him. It didn’t matter that it was only the mid-afternoon- the blanket was warm, the pillows were soft, and within minutes, he was asleep.

 

When he woke up, Waver wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It was light outside, but it had been when he’d went to sleep. It could’ve been the same afternoon, or an entire day later.

 

Groggily, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His body felt uncomfortably sticky, the effect of him not bothering to take off his slacks or even unbutton his shirt before he’d unceremoniously passed out.

 

“Ugh,” he mumbled. He needed a shower.

 

When he tried to get up, he realized he wasn’t alone.

 

With growing horror, he watched the lump next to him on the mattress stir. The blankets slipped off, and Reines propped her chin up on the pillow.

 

“Good morning,” she hummed, smiling.

 

Waver stared at her. “This is my room,” he said.

 

“I’ve got a key,” Reines replied, as if that was all the explanation their current situation required.

 

“What are you  _ doing  _ here?!”

 

“It was your first night in a new house. I thought you’d be lonely.” She sat up, crossing her legs. She’d clearly taken more time to prepare for bed than he had- she was dressed more down than he’d ever seen her, wearing a thin nightshirt and lacy bloomers. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her without that beret she loved so much. “I just wanted to keep you company. There’s nothing odd about me wanting to sleep with my big brother, is there?”

 

“Get out,” Waver snapped, stomach turning.

 

“You’re surprisingly cuddly when you’re not awake to complain about it,” Reines said, eyes shining with mirth, and Waver flushed. “Like a big, grumpy, teddy bear.”

 

“Get  _ out,”  _ he repeated, angrier.

 

Reines sighed. 

 

“See you at lunch, then”

 

She slunk out of his bed, and out of his room, leaving Waver flustered and feeling strangely violated. 

 

There was a shower connected to his room. It was gorgeous- set in marble, with perfect water pressure- but it didn’t make him feel any cleaner.

 

-

 

Some things stayed normal. He still went to work every day, the cab route slightly adjusted but no less routine. After around two weeks, he’d managed to unpack all his clothing and most of his personal items, and was working steadily towards making his new room just as much of a mess as his old one had been. When he could forget whose house he was living in, it felt like nothing had changed.

 

When he’d first given Grey the directions to his new home, she was understandably confused.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were planning on moving,” she said.

 

Waver sighed, massaging his temples. “I  _ wasn’t.” _

 

The mansion was big enough that he should have been able to avoid Reines most of the time, but somehow, she would find him no matter what he was doing. At her insistence, they took all their meals together. No matter what he did, he  _ couldn’t  _ forget whose roof he was living under.

 

The worst of it all was that her sleeping next to him wasn’t a one time thing. It seemed like every other night she snuck into his bed. Sometimes, she would lie down on the other pillow, and that would be it. Sometimes, she’d cuddle up to him, body pressed against his, and he’d wake in a cold sweat to find her head nestled on top of his chest.

 

He didn’t know why Reines did it. When he’d flatly asked to her face, she’d laughed him off.

 

“I just want to be close to you, brother. Isn’t that reason enough?” She’d said. Waver’s brow had furrowed. It sounded like bullshit. Then again, if she’d just wanted to torment him, there were far easier options available to her. 

 

He hadn’t pressed the issue.

 

Waking up next to her was something that he’d never not hate, but over time, he stopped being surprised by it. Even when he woke up one morning with her entire back pressed along his torso. Spooning, like lovers. 

 

The thought made him slightly queasy, but not as much as realizing that he was hard.

 

Immediately, he froze. It was just morning wood- there was nothing unusual about it, but the way their bodies were squashed together, it was resting right against her backside.

 

_ Shit,  _ he thought, counting his blessings that she was still asleep. This- this wasn’t appropriate, in the slightest, for  _ so _ many reasons. Waver moved to extricate himself from her as quickly and carefully as possible. Her shoulders rose and fell gently as he tried to slide his arm out from underneath her.

 

He’d gotten to about his elbow when Reines shifted, stirred, and wriggled backwards, back into his arms, back against his erection which was stubbornly refusing to subside.

 

“Mm,” she mumbled. “Good morning, big brother.”

 

Waver didn’t reply, frozen in abject terror.

 

_ Please don’t notice. Just get up. Please. Please. _

 

“You’re feeling friendly today. How unusual of you.”

 

“My arm is numb,” he managed to croak out. “Would you please get off of it.”

 

“Trying to kick me out so soon?” Reines laughed. She wriggled against him again, and no, no,  _ no.  _ “Are you sure you don’t-”

 

She fell silent, and Waver’s eyes squeezed shut with the utter, absolute mortification of knowing that she’d just felt it. As much as he disliked Reines, he didn’t want to subject her to this. She was practically a child, and he was a full-grown adult whose body was out of his control. 

 

Reines didn’t jump away immediately, as Waver had expected her to. Instead, she-

 

She ground back against him, in a way that was definitely deliberate.

 

“Oh?” Reines sounded less disgusted and more amused than he’d expected. “That doesn’t  _ feel _ like a cigar.”

 

Waver’s jaw clenched. “Please get off of me,” he said, quietly.

 

“Don’t worry. I promised I was going to take care of you, didn’t I?”

 

She was surprisingly strong for her size. Or maybe Waver was just weak. Either way, it was only moments later that he found himself flat on his back with Reines sitting on top of him, straddling his stomach with her knees. Waver stared at her, confusion and fear growing inside of him as he watched her rock slightly on his stomach. The look in her eyes went beyond her normal malicious intent- it was hungry. Predatory.

 

“What are you doing?” Waver asked, already having a sinking feeling in his gut what the answer was. Maybe she was just teasing. Maybe this was just a joke. A particularly twisted one, but still a joke. Only a joke.

 

“Are you so naîve that you need to ask?”

 

Reines laughed, a dainty sound that was at odds with the violence she intended. Her hair, not held back by her usual beret, hung loose around her flushed face. Through the thin fabric of her shirt, he could see that her nipples were hard.

 

He’d always believed she got off on his pain, but it was with a frightening, nauseating suddenness that he realized how literal that was.

 

“Reines, stop,” he said. When he struggled to sit up, she pushed him back down, pinning his shoulders against the mattress. “Reines-” He pushed back, fighting her, feeling abjectly pathetic as she rebuked his attempts to buck him off again and again. “No- this isn’t right, you can’t- I’m your  _ brother.” _

 

“Do you really want to say no to me?” She asked, head tilting.

 

“You’re- you’re-”

 

He swallowed. Reines smiled down at him.

 

“Come to your senses?” With false comfort, she ran her fingers down Waver’s face, wiping away the few tears already pooling in the corners of his eyes. “Just let it happen, alright? Promise I’ll make it feel good.”

 

Of course. He didn’t have a choice, after all. As horrible as it was, it was his duty to obey her orders, no matter how cruel or unreasonable. Reines had made it painfully clear in the last month alone that his entire life was hers to do with as she pleased. That was why he was here in the first place, in this house, in this bed, about to be raped by his little sister.

 

Pathetic. He was pathetic. He turned his head to the side so he didn’t have to see her shimmy down his body, kneeling between his spread legs, pulling down the thin flannel pants he’d been wearing as pajamas. He didn’t have to see it, but that didn’t stop Waver from feeling it, her hands encircling his cock, her warm breath brushing against the sensitive skin.

 

“Not bad,” she said, slowly stroking up and down his shaft.

 

He covered his face with his hands, a mostly futile attempt to pretend this wasn’t happening to him.

 

“Don’t,” he mumbled, one last plea to get her to stop. “Please.”

 

“Shh.  _ Relax.” _

 

He wasn’t expecting to get blown, but Reines was apparently  _ full _ of surprises that day. If it had been anyone else, he might have been impressed by how good she was at it too, taking almost the entirety of his cock without the hint of a struggle. Waver didn’t want to think about how she’d learned, and he didn’t want it to feel good, but he couldn’t stop his hips from moving, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back, twitching into the wet suction of Reines’ mouth.

 

Reines hummed around him, a sound he realized must have been a laugh. A moment later, she pulled off, and he heard it more clearly.

 

“I didn’t realize you were  _ this _ tightly wound,” she snickered. “Does my dear big brother  _ never  _ touch himself?”

 

There was no good answer to that question. Waver squeezed his eyes shut harder, trying to block her out as much as he possibly could. When Reines swallowed him down again, he bit his lip to stop from making any noise, hard enough that he could taste blood. His face felt wet- he’d started to cry in earnest at some point, but he didn’t know when.

 

It was, mercifully, over quickly. Mocking or not, Reines was right about him being wound up, and it wasn’t very long until she worked him over the edge. Waver had never hated having an orgasm so much, even as his hips hitched, and he came into her mouth with a gasp. Reines didn’t seem to mind, milking him through it until the sensation became painful, and then some.

 

When she pulled off, Waver was half expecting an insult about his stamina. Instead, Reines pried at his hands, pulling them back from where they covered his face. With hesitation, he acquiesced, opening his eyes just a fraction to see her braced half on top of him, looking down at him with a cruel grin. 

 

She grabbed him on either side of his face, squeezing hard, forcing his jaw apart, and in the half-second it took Waver to realize what she was about to do, she’d already stuck her tongue out. The viscous mixture of her drool and his own cum dripped down slowly, sluicing into his open mouth.

 

Over his abject disgust, Waver vaguely registered that despite his smoking habit, it didn’t taste half bad. Mostly, he tasted Reines’ spit. His body was limp, and his mind was elsewhere, just waiting for her to finish.

 

Reines watched to make sure he swallowed before she climbed off of him.

 

“Isn’t that much better?” She gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. Still lying on his back, staring up at the bed canopy, Waver didn’t acknowledge her. “I’m going to go get dressed. Meet you for breakfast in twenty minutes, alright?”

 

He didn’t realize she was gone until the door rattled shut. Even after that, he didn’t move for another ten minutes. He’d stopped crying at some point, every awful feeling replacing itself with numbness, until he wasn’t feeling much of anything at all. At least it was over.

 

_ She’ll do it again,  _ he thought.  _ Because she can. Because you let her this time. _

 

Waver didn’t want to think about that. What he wanted, quite frankly, was to climb back into bed and sleep for the rest of the week.

 

Instead, he hauled himself shakily to his feet, and into the bathroom. He splashed his face with water, and ran a brush through his hair, putting forth a token effort to make himself seem less like he’d been hit by a train. When he stumbled down to breakfast, Reines chided him for being a few minutes late, but otherwise didn’t make any comment, eating the meal that had been prepared for her in small, delicate bites.

 

It was like nothing had happened.

 

After breakfast, he was about to call a cab when Reines stopped him, putting a hand on his arm. He flinched away from her instinctively, but all she did was shake her head.

 

“I’m coming today as well. We can drive there together,” she said, and that was the end of it. 

 

He piled into the backseat of her car, clutching his briefcase close to his chest and staring straight at the back of the seat in front of him. After a second, the other car door opened, and Reines hopped inside, sliding into the seat next to him and snuggling up against him. Her arms wound around his, clinging tightly.

 

“You’re mine, brother. And from now on, I’m going to make sure to take good care of you. Okay?” She looked up at him, eyes gleaming in that particularly cruel way of hers, meeting Waver’s deadened stare with a smile.

 

The commute had never felt so long.


End file.
